Character Insanity Rebooted!
Character Insanity Rebooted! ''is the second season of Character Insanity and a reboot of the first season Character Insanity Beginnings. The season premiered on January 1, 2016 and was cancelled after just two episodes (actually, there's just three episodes of the whole show on Dailymotion, while the other episodes are currently absent from the internet) on February 10 of the same year. The elimination place was originally the Great Wolf Lodge while last season's elimination place was the Sleep Inn hotel. The theme song is Burnin' by Calvin Harris and R3HAB. On October 23, 2015, it had confirmed Danny Bass (creator of the web series Fakémon) will be animating the second season. However, due to no response, Couy had to animate this season. Characters This season has a set of 36 contestants, 2 hosts and 18 supporters. Contestants *Returners have asterisks. *Team leaders' names are in '''bold text. *Joiners from Episode 10 are in italic text''. *Joiners from Episode 16 are in italic bold text. *Joiners from Episode 24 are in italic bold text with underline. *Eliminated contestants are in striked through text. Master Builders #Freddy Fazbear* #Bonnie #Foxy the Pirate #Springtrap* #Cherbil #Stuart the Minion #Alfred Hedgehog #Mavis #Radley Madish #Agent F.O.X #Chua* #Joltik* (evolves into Galvantula in Episode 11) #Monkey* #'Emmet' #JayJay the Jetplane #Oobi #Kako #Finny #Mr. Pickles #''Joy'' #''Anger*'' #''Jibanyan'' Fakémon Starters #'Poliweed' #Fuennec #Delfini #''Elesagi'' #Fan* #Test Tube #Milkshake* #Shield #Mal #Evie #Dark Boomboxer #Max Russo #Strawberry Shortcake #Darkrai #Soap #Joystick* #Pickle #Newt #Boomboxer #Feather Buster #Stitch #Kirby #''Charlie Brown'' #''Snoopy*'' Supporters NOTE: An asterisk means new supporter. #Star Butterfly #Marco Diaz #Fee #Foo* #Jon Talbain #MePhone 4 #Baymax #Sonic* #BLYM* #Molly Morris* #Flip Wreck #High Five #Bat Spin* #Dan #Mewtwo #Homer Simpson* #Peter Griffin* #Dipper Pines* Other Characters *Harvey Beaks (host) *Scaler (secondary host) *Dr. Eggman *Shrek *Fiery *Coiny *Microphone *Ben T. Looney *Pewdiepie *Dylan McCarthy *Inkling Boy *Callie Squid Non-Returning Season 1 Contestants *Trophy *Yooka and Laylee *Hiccup *Toothless *Roller Brawl Fart Islanders #Alex Russo #Mr. Smiley #Sid the Science Kid #Ellyvan #Dora the Explorer #Sanjay #Craig #Lollipop #Little Bill #Barney the Dinosaur #Zooter #Puppy Production In the middle of the first season of Character Insanity, the second season was originally called Good Mythical Character Battle, with 3 teams of 20 contestants, making it 60 contestants in total. The 3 teams are the Mysterious Hedgehogs, the Free Smarters and the Animatronic Pirates. Alfred, Pencil and Foxy were the original team leaders for Season 2. Rhett & Link were hosts for the second season. After a half month while, this season became Character Insanity Returns and some of the newcomers are scrapped from developement. As the trivia says, the second season was going to have 36 competitors, but was then upgraded to 38 competitors. The creator decided to keep Harvey Beaks as primary host of Season 2 and Scaler was confirmed secondary host. On Late September 2015, very few contestants were scrapped but replaced with new ones. As the trivia says, again, the theme song was almost going to change from Burnin' to Malt Shop Bop, which was a theme song for Object Overload. Then the intro song was changed back. On Late October 2015, after the finale of the first season, the second season was confirmed to be a reboot of the first season of Character Insanity, renamed to Character Insanity Rebooted!. The competitors were upgraded to 40. Few more contestants were scrapped and, again, replaced with new ones. Trivia *This season was originally going to have 40 episodes. *The theme song was almost changed to Kevin MacLeod's Malt Shop Bop, but it was going to be Burnin' by Calvin Harris and R3HAB. *The number was certainly 36 competitors, but was upgraded to 40. *This season was animated with voices from Text to Speech websites. Gallery Character Insanity Returns Intro Poster.png|The first prototype intro screen. Character Insanity Returns Logo.png|The second prototype logo. Character Insanity Returns Intro Poster 2.png|The second prototype intro screen. Character Insanity Rebooted Intro Screen.png|The final intro screen. Canine Agents Icon.png|The Canine Agents' Symbol Fakémon Starters Icon.png|The Fakémon Starters' Symbol Trophy (S2).png|Trophy's pose in Season 2. Scaler1_JPG.jpg|Scaler, the secondary host Contestants Agent Fox.jpg|Agent F.O.X, leader of Canine Agents Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie.png|Bonnie the Bunny Foxy.png|Foxy the Pirate Springtrap.png|Springtrap/Spring Bonnie Monkey.png|Monkey Chua.png|Chua Galvantula (Episode 11).png|Galvantula (evolves from Joltik on Episode 11) Jotlik.png|Joltik (evolves into Galvantula on Episode 11) Cherbil.PNG|Cheribil Emmet.jpg|Emmet Stuart.png|Stuart the Minion Radley Madish.png|Radley Maddish Mr. Pickles.png|Mr. Pickles Alfred Hedgehog.png|Alfred Hedgehog Finny.png|Finny Giant Peep.png|Giant Peep Jay Jay the Jetplane.jpg|JayJay the Jetplane Mavis.jpg|Mavis Oobi.jpg|Oobi Kako.jpg|Kako Poliweed.png|Poliweed, primary leader of the Fakémon Starter Fuennec.png|Fuennec, the secondary leader of the Fakémon Starters Delfini.png|Delfini, the tertiary leader of the Fakémon Starters Fan (S2).png|Fan (pose in Season 2) Joystick (S2).png|Joystick (pose in Season 2) Milkshake (S2).png|Milkshake (pose in Season 2) Pickle.png|Pickle Soap.png|Soap Test Tube.png|Test Tube Feather Buster (Contestant).png|Feather Buster Boomboxer.png|Boomboxer Kirby.png|Kirby (not Kirby Buckets) Newt.jpg|Newt (the scrapped Pixar character) Mal.png|Maleficent II (Mal) Evie.png|Evelyn Quirtillia (Evie) Stitch.png|Stitch Strawberry Shortcake.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake Max Russo.jpg|Max Russo Dark Boomboxer.png|Dark Boomboxer Darkrai.png|Darkrai Shield.png|Shield (The Object Show Movie character) Category:Seasons